Pancakes
by PAK
Summary: With Ryohei's party coming up, Haru is trying her hardest to get in shape! But, with the help of Gokduera, it's not that easy... 5986/GokuHaru


_Title: Pancakes _

_Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Characters:Gokudera, Haru, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei Prompt: Reading a whole lot of manga, all checked out from my local library!_

_A/N: Hey, question. If Jimmy cracked corn, and no one cares, why is there a song about him? If Pinocchio says "My nose is growing!", what happens? Also, remember. If at first you do not succeed, then parachuting is not for you. ^_^ P.S. It's weird using this honorific system thing... But, gosh darn! These characters must stay in character! T-T_

"I... can't... run anymore... Hayato-kun..." Haru gasped as she trudged her way on the trail.  
"Yes, you can, Haru. You just don't want too."  
"But... I really... can't..."  
"Haru, honestly. You asked me to help you get in shape for Ryohei's dance, and you can't even run five miles."  
"Shut up... you stupid man... Five miles... is a long... way."  
"We've only ran three so far."  
"I don't... care... I wanna... I wanna break..." to show that she would not run any further, Haru stopped in her track, kneeling down, panting loudly. Gokudera, being the oh-so-loving husband he was, stopped also, and walked over to his wife.  
"You're an ass, you know that?" Haru told him, finally regaining her breath.  
"Well, think about it. My ass is firmer then yours."  
Thwack!  
"Ow! What the fuck?"  
"My ass is cuter!"  
"Ya, I know! But mine is in better shape!"  
"That's because you're a freaking' mafioso!"  
"No, not just cause I'm a mafioso! It's a thing called a gym, toots!"  
"Did you just call me toots?"  
"Ya, I did. What are you going to do about it, women?"  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
"My firmer then yours ass?"  
"No! Your "I like guys" ass!"  
"I do not like guys!"  
"You say that, yet I don't believe you, Hayato-chan!"  
"-chan? Did you just put -chan at the end of my name, stupid women?"  
"Yes, I di-"  
"Gokudera-san? Haru-chan?" came the suttle voice of Kyoko Sasagawa, running in her gym wear, Tsuna running beside her. A light sheen of sweat covered the two, but Haru was very sad to see that neither were panting.  
"Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san!" Haru cheered, running to Kyoko with her arms wide open.  
"Tenth, Kyoko-san, what are you two doing here?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, who walked over with a powerful stride.  
"Wouldn't we be jogging, Gokudera-kun? It is a park after all." Tsuna answered, his normal warm smile in place.  
"Uhm, well yes. But, why are you and Kyoko jogging... in public?"  
"For Ryohei's dance of course. Knowing him there's probably going to be some super-extreme challenge..." Kyoko answered, shaking her head at her older brothers antics.  
"Really? Haru made me help her work out so we can get her ass in shape."  
"Can we get off the subject of my ass, Hayato-kun? Or do you really like it that much?"  
"I did confirm the fact that it is cuter."  
"Aaawh! Thank you Hayato-kun!"  
"You know, you two are like pancakes." Kyoko observed.  
"Pancakes? How Kyoko-chan?"  
"Well, you can be pipping hot mad at each other, but after a bit of time, you both cool off." Tsuna let out a quite chuckle, and draped his arm around her neck. He lovingly kissed her cheek then looked to Gokudera.  
"Well, we gotta get goin' you two."  
"How far have you ran so far?" Haru questioned.  
"Oh! We had just started our sixth mile when we saw you two! Well, bye Haru-chan! Gokudera-san!" The couple happily jogged away, both ignorent to the roaring laughter of Gokudera and the wide open mouth of Haru.  
"Th-that's just not faaaair!"  
"Oh, oh god... I think I just pissed my pants."  
"Eeeew! But I wash your pants Hayato! Please don't really pee your pants!" Gokudera snickered at her expression.  
"You'd really think that I would do something so stupid cow like, just because I laughed so hard?"  
"Lambo is not stupid cow anymore!"  
"Ah, but you're acknowledging the fact that he once was."  
"No, I'm saying that I thought we got over the phase in which you called him stupid cow."  
"Whatever, but if you have enough breath to try and trump my argument, then you have enough breath to run. So get your ass moving young grasshopper."  
"Yes sensei..."

It could be said that any dance or party that Ryohei Sasagawa threw would be extreme. It could also be said that due to several hospitals complaining, they did not happen often. One last thing that could be said of dances and parties thrown by Ryohei Sasagawa, is that once you experience one without breaking a bone, you would never decline an invitation from him. His parties and dances were always thought of as adventures, and an extremely fun time.

"I can't believe your going to wear that..." Haru said in a faint shock. Her wide eyes looked on in horror at her husband, who was dressed in a nice black suit, white undershirt, and red tie. But, her horror was caused by the pads and helmet that he was wearing.  
"What? It's a precaution." Gokudera asked her, one eyebrow raised.  
"You look ridiculous!"  
"Ya, well... Your ass looks big!" A loud and dramatic gasp was Haru's response.  
"Don't even go there! Not after all of the work that you put me through!"  
"Well, I'm going there. Now, if you take back the comment on my pads, then I'll take back mine."  
"But mine is true."  
"And mine isn't?"  
"Yes. It is totally, and completely false. False, false, false, false."  
"I think someone needs to mature a little."  
"Says the guy in protection pads."  
"Says the women with a not firmer then mine ass."  
"You know what, I don't want to go anymore." Haru said, throwing her arms in the air, and storming out of the room.  
"What? It took fucking forever to get these pads on, and now you decide you don't want to go?"  
"Yes, you have a problem with that Gokudera-chan?"  
"Did you just call me Gokudera-chan, again, stupid women?"  
"Depends. Does my butt still look flabby to you?" Haru asked, poking her head into the room. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched, but he let out a sigh and cocked his head to the side.  
"No, it doesn't."  
"And am I stupid?"  
"You should never start a sentace with and."  
" Was that back-talk?"  
"... No, and you aren't stupid either. Now can we go?"  
"... If you give me a kiss, Hayato-kun." Haru answered teasingly, twirling her foot. Gokudera gave her a dead-pan star before smiling, and walking over to Haru. He wrapped his arms around her wrist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. They both smiled, and then...

"Did anyone see Gokudera and Haru tonight?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked, loosening his tie and waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom.  
"Don't tell me they didn't come to my extreme party!" Ryohei said in mock horror, shaking his fist in a calm-extreme way.  
"That's surprising. After all that work Haru-chan did so she would be ready." murmered Kyoko, who stood next to Tsuna.  
"Well, I'm not surprised." said Tsuna, slipping on his his jacket.  
"Why is that, Tsu-kun?"  
"As you said, Kyoko. There pancakes. They'll sweeten up once you add syrup."


End file.
